


In Soft Focus

by pinkwinwin (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Teasing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, in which jungwoo loves to tease yukhei and he's only kind of in love with him, it's sweeter than the tags sound i swear, the summary sounds like smut, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: “Just wanted to see you" Jungwoo said quietly, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. “Can I try something?”The way that Yukhei looked up at him gnawed at something in Jungwoo’s chest, and he chuckled when he nodded dumbly.(or, Yukhei gets softer and Jungwoo doesn't mind)





	In Soft Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen people talking about chubby Lucas lately so this was born

Jungwoo would never admit it, but he often watched Yukhei closely.

 

Of course they were best friends, having trained as rookies together for years, but Jungwoo had a certain fondness for the boy that went beyond that. He hid it well with his sunny stage persona, claiming he acted this way towards all the members-- but deep inside he knew Yukhei was special. He knew nearly everything about the man, understood all his miniscule behaviors and could read him better than anyone else.

 

That’s why he knew something was up when he watched Yukhei shy away from Kun’s touch, the normally-affectionate man laughing and twisting out of the hood Kun was attempting to have around his waist. Kun frowned at this but decided to say nothing, instead patting his back soothingly. After Kun walked off, Jungwoo made his way over with a quizzical look on his face.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked, mouth pulling downwards into a pout. He watched Yukhei’s brow furrow as he turned away, walking out of the room.

 

“Nothing? Come on, I wanna go watch a movie" he said over his shoulder. Jungwoo followed after, unconvinced but knowing that Yukhei would have to tell him in his own time. Once Yukhei got to the door, he pulled it open and flipped off the light. Standing in the doorway, the cool white of the hallway lights highlighted the broadness of Yukhei’s back. Jungwoo swallowed thickly at this, instead walking up behind him and nudging him with his elbow.

 

“Hurry up then" he replied, his voice quiet as he contemplated. He heard Yukhei snort as the two of them made their way down the hall side-by-side, Jungwoo’s eyes trained on the floor.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

A few weeks had gone by since that night, and Jungwoo wasn't feeling any better about his fixation on his best friend. In fact, he realized with much disdain, it seemed to have gotten worse. Their bi-weekly movie nights meant long hours spent together huddled up on the couch, an endless supply of snacks and tension between the two of them. Jungwoo figured Yukhei had picked up on his weird behavior, because his body language around the older man became more still and calculated. There were still moments where Jungwoo saw the familiar behavior of his best friend, like when he paused with his lips pressed to the lid of his soda can as he watched a particularly intense scene. The wide eyes and slightly slack jaw made Jungwoo’s heart warm, aching for the two of them to get back to how they used to be.

 

“What are we watching tonight?” Jungwoo asked as he nestled into the couch, sliding his phone into silent mode and locking the screen. Yukhei was positioned on the other side of the large bowl of popcorn, scrolling aimlessly with the remote perched between his slender fingers. He pursed his lips as he focused, and soon he mumbled out a reply.

 

“Sorry, what?” Jungwoo asked, leaning in to hear him better. At the action, Yukhei shifted uncomfortably towards the other end of the couch-- away from Jungwoo.

 

“Anything’s fine” Yukhei replied, louder this time. He scooted closer towards the far armrest of the couch, letting his legs fall open after he found a comfortable position. Jungwoo couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye, taking in Yukhei’s thighs clad in tight black denim. As they lay slightly open-- manspreading, as Johnny oh-so-affectionately called it-- Jungwoo couldn’t help but notice how they seemed thicker. The jeans hugged the curve of his thighs like a second skin, worn down in the inner thighs where the fabric was a shade or two lighter. At the sight, Jungwoo took his bottom lip between his teeth. He figured that all the dancing and working out that Yukhei did was paying off, the muscles in his legs becoming larger and more prominent.

 

It was certainly impressive.

 

“Whataya starin’ at?” Yukhei mumbled again, shifting in his seat and throwing a glance Jungwoo’s way. The latter flushed, turning his attention back to the screen and away from his friend.

 

“Just waiting for you to pick out something” he replied quietly, bringing his knees to his chest and flashing a smile. He could make out Yukhei shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. He flicked on a movie, letting the room plunge into darkness just as the opening credits began to roll. He slouched down in his spot on the couch, folding his arms across his chest and giving Jungwoo a sight of his thick arms.

 

Impressive, indeed.

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Dance practice was usually hell, but it was worse in the hot summer months.

 

Sure their studio was air conditioned, but that means very little when you’re running on an hour-long practice with minimal breaks. By the time Jungwoo landed his last move, he could feel sweat pooling in the hollow of his collarbone, dripping down the back of his neck and soaking his t-shirt. He panted, glancing around the room to locate the only other person who stayed this late to practice.

 

Yukhei was looking equally spent, his tanned skin flushed pink in the high points of his cheeks. His hair was pushed back, damp from sweat and a shade darker than usual. His chest heaved, visible even under his baggy white shirt.

 

“Good job” Jungwoo called over the music. Yukhei locked eyes with him, giving him a slight nod as he dropped his pose. Jungwoo watched as he gripped the front of his shirt, fanning it as he walked over to the stereo in the corner to shut off the music. As he walked, Jungwoo got a clear look at his body. Yukhei’s thighs were prominent under his dark denim, the fabric hugging every curve of his body. What make Jungwoo do a double take was how _soft_ he looked, his thighs quivering slightly with every step he took. With an arched brow, Jungwoo’s gaze settled on the curve of Yukhei’s ass. It was much more pronounced than usual, seeming to make Yukhei almost sway as he moved.

 

Jungwoo felt the heat rising to his face, and it wasn’t because of the exercise.

 

“You wanna go back to the room?” Yukhei asked, snapping Jungwoo out of his thoughts. He nodded in reply, reaching down to grab his phone and water bottle from the ground. Yukhei did the same, still using one hand to fan his shirt.

 

The way the fabric moved as he bent down gave Jungwoo a glance at his normally-flat stomach. As Yukhei crouched down, Jungwoo could see that his middle was not as toned as it once was, abs no longer visible. In fact, a small roll of skin jutted out over the button of Yukhei’s jeans. Jungwoo looked curiously, his friend seemingly oblivious to the fact that his body was on display. After a moment, Jungwoo turned his attention to the mirror lining the wall of the practice room, fixing his hair and feigning innocence as Yukhei collected his things. The two of them left the room, making their way down the hallway and up the flight of stairs to their shared dorm. All the while, all Jungwoo could think about was Yukhei’s new appearance. What surprised him is he didn't dislike it or felt concerned for his wellbeing, but he found himself even more attracted to the younger man.

 

Before he knew it, they were back in their room. Yukhei tossed his things onto a nearby table and sat on the edge of his bed with a groan. He used the back of his arm-- that looked softer too, now that Jungwoo noticed-- to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

 

“Man, I'm beat" Yukhei’s deep voice rang out in the room. He slipped his shoes off and hissed in pain as his shocked feet pressed against the hardwood floor of their room. Jungwoo shot him an apologetic smile and discarded his own things on his bed. Instead of heading to the closet like he always did, Jungwoo made his way over to his best friend until he was standing directly in the space between Yukhei’s parted legs, the height difference forcing Yukhei to look up at him slightly.

 

“What are you doing?” Yukhei asked, brow furrowed. Instead of replying, Jungwoo ran his hand through Yukhei’s hair, resting it at the base of his neck. He felt the younger man freeze underneath him.

 

“Just wanted to see you" Jungwoo said quietly, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. “Can I try something?”

 

The way that Yukhei looked up at him gnawed at something in Jungwoo’s chest, and he chuckled when he nodded dumbly. With two hands, Jungwoo slid them down the length of Yukhei’s body until they rested on his hips. Underneath his touch, Jungwoo felt the younger man freeze.

 

“Relax” Jungwoo said through soft laughter “I just wanna see.” He felt Yukhei relax under his touch, letting out a breath before closing his eyes. He hooked his arms onto Jungwoo’s shoulders, letting his hands link behind his neck. In any other situation Jungwoo would be surprised, but now that he knew Yukhei was feeling vulnerable he had to be the one at ease.

 

His hands slipped under the fabric of the white tee, dancing across Yukhei’s soft skin. Jungwoo’s fingers sunk in ever so slightly at the flesh of Yukhei’s hips. He slid his fingers until they reached the center of his stomach, playing at the thin layer of fat that rested on top of the waistband of his jeans. He glanced up, noticing Yukhei’s eyes were still closed but he was blushing profusely. The high points of his cheeks were a dusty pink, and Jungwoo noticed with a sense of satisfaction that even his ears were turning red. Jungwoo gave Yukhei’s stomach another gentle pinch, biting back a laugh when he heard a quiet groan escape the younger man’s lips.

 

“How long have you noticed?” Yukhei asked, scrunching his eyes up even tighter. His nimble fingers played with the hair at the base of Jungwoo’s neck, likely a nervous habit.

 

“Just the past few weeks” he replied quietly, letting his hands slide down to cup the underside of Yukhei’s thighs. “This was my first clue.” Yukhei huffed out in annoyance, hanging his head in the space between the two of them. Jungwoo whispered out a soft _hey,_ getting Yukhei’s attention. His lips are shiny and his eyes are wide, and Jungwoo feels a surge of confidence. He presses his forehead to Yukhei’s, looking between his lips and his eyes.

 

“Can I?” he asks, his voice just barely above a whisper. Yukhei nods slightly, and Jungwoo slots their lips together. It’s heated, with Yukhei threading his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair and pulling him closer. The latter squeezes his thighs, earning a moan in response. When they part, Jungwoo is grinning.

 

“Lay back” he says, lifting Yukhei’s thighs with his hands. The younger agrees, laying down on his back against the soft sheets. Jungwoo straddles him and takes in the sight; Yukhei’s fuller cheeks are flushed, his shirt sliding up just enough to expose his soft stomach. Jungwoo pushes the t-shirt up higher, letting his hands find their place on either side of Yukhei’s waist. Under the dim light of the dorm, Jungwoo sees his fingers against plush skin in soft focus.

 

_Hmm, how strange,_ Jungwoo thinks. _It looks so pretty._

 

He grips his hips gently, letting his thumbs graze across Yukhei’s soft body. He glances up to see Yukhei with an arm thrown over his eyes, his tanned skin glowing pink even down to his neck. In a moment of bravery, Jungwoo leans down and kisses the hollow of his collarbone.

 

“Is this okay?” he asks, his breath hot against Yukhei’s skin. Jungwoo looks up to see him give a subtle but firm nod. Jungwoo smiles at this, trailing kisses down the exposed skin of Yukhei’s chest and stomach. He presses soft lips into the plush part of Yukhei’s lower belly, biting gently at the bulge and sucking. It makes Yukhei gasp, threading his free hand into Jungwoo’s hair. After a moment Jungwoo stops, leaning back to admire the slowly-forming mark on his skin. Before he can continue, Yukhei whines and tugs him upward. Jungwoo obliges, laying next to Yukhei and letting the younger man nestle his head in the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

“Thank you” Yukhei breathes against Jungwoo’s skin, hesitant tone not matching his normally confident behavior. Jungwoo leans down and kisses Yukhei’s cheek, threading his fingers into his hair.

 

“Of course, I would never judge you” he whispers, letting his free hand rest on the slight curve of Yukhei’s stomach. He rubs his thumb across it gently, until Yukhei lets out a content sigh and nuzzles into him more.

 

“D’you think I’m fat?” Yukhei asks, sleep beginning to take over his words. Jungwoo shakes his head.

 

“Nah, just a little chubby” he replies, his voice taking on a teasing tone, “but if I knew you’d be this eager to kiss and cuddle me, I would have fattened you up sooner.” The reply earns him a gentle _thwack_ on the chest with the back of Yukhei’s hand. He grumbles something incoherent, snuggling into Jungwoo’s neck and placing a kiss to the skin.

 

“Well if it doesn’t bug you, I’m fine with it too” Yukhei says between yawns. Jungwoo can only see half of Yukhei’s face from this angle, but he looks so peaceful and so, so _soft_ that Jungwoo finds himself smiling and pulling the younger man closer.

 

“I don’t mind at all.”

 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

 

Later that week, the pair find themselves mid-conversation with the rest of the members. They’re sprawled out in varying positions on the practice room floor, laughing about some funny story Doyoung is telling. Jungwoo laughs, resting his head on Yukhei’s shoulder. The younger man is leaning up against him, sitting in the space between Jungwoo’s legs. Being surrounded by such a physically affectionate group means that nobody bats an eye at their behavior. They’re near the back of the group, so nobody notices when Jungwoo slips his hand under Yukhei’s shirt and thumbs across the gentle curve of his stomach. He feels Yukhei hum in contentment.

 

_Yeah,_ Jungwoo thinks. _I don’t mind this at all._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Classic "I wrote this instead of sleeping". uuuh we could all use some chubby Lucas and cute supportive Jungwoo, right?
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❤ also I have a Twitter and Curious Cat for my writing if you're interested in sending requests or you just wanna say hey!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkrosewinwin) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkrosewinwin)


End file.
